La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas)
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Histoires courtes sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)
1. Track 1 : I'm sexy and i know it

**Titre** : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps) : K+ donc pour ce premier chapitre

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien, mais Murakami-Sensei me laisse jouer avec de temps en temps :D

**Résumé **: Histoires courtes sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

« UESUGI EIRI ! »

Yuki se figea devant son ordinateur. Quand Shuuichi utilisait son prénom puis son vrai patronyme pour l'interpeller, en règle générale, c'était pour lui faire un reproche. Et cette fois-ci, Yuki n'avait pas oublié. Oh que non, il savait très bien ce que Shuuichi lui réclamait.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée, fulminant de colère.

« Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ? Le concert commence dans moins de deux heures ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller à ton concert, je dois finir ce chapitre sinon Mizuki va me tuer. » marmonna-t-til

« Yuki ! Tu avais promis ! »

Oui, Yuki avait promis, mais uniquement pour le faire taire, quand il lui avait presque ordonné de venir le voir. Ses cris et ses pleurs l'avaient profondément agacé, et plutôt que l'envoyer paître, il avait préféré céder. Sur le coup, ça avait été une bonne idée, mais maintenant …

« Et toi, tu as lu mon dernier bouquin ? demanda Yuki, sarcastique »

Ce fut au tour de Shuuichi de se figer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Yuki demanda, toujours le nez sur son écran.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais lire ? »

Cette fois-ci, Shuuichi était vraiment furieux. Mais comme si Yuki ne remarquait pas l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait de son amant, il continua :

« Remarque, quand je vois les paroles minables que tu es capa … »

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte du bureau claqua dans un bruit sec ; Shuuichi venait de quitter la pièce. Yuki releva enfin le nez de son écran, relativement surpris. Il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin …

_« Bah, peu importe, il reviendra quand il sera calmé »_ pensa-t-il.

Quelques heures plus tard, Yuki s'étirait, toujours assis sur son bureau. Il avait écrit sans interruption pendant plus de six heures, et ressentait la satisfaction d'avoir pu terminer son chapitre. Selon l'horloge murale positionnée au-dessus de son bureau, il était très tard, et Shuuichi aurait dû être rentré depuis longtemps déjà. Peut-être Yuki avait-il été trop absorbé par l'écriture de son livre qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu ? … Il secoua la tête, c'était impossible. Tout simplement parce qu'à chaque fois que Shu passait la porte de leur appartenant, il s'efforçait toujours d'utiliser le moyen le plus bruyant possible pour faire remarquer sa présence. Or, l'appartement était calme depuis le départ précipité du chanteur. Yuki fut pris de (très) légers remords suite aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées à son encontre quelques heures plus tôt.  
Il voulut l'attendre afin de s'excuser, mais il était tard, Yuki ne savais pas quand il allait rentrer, et il était vaguement fatigué par sa journée de travail.

Le lendemain, Yuki s'autorisa une journée de repos. De ce fait, son réveil ne se fit pas avant midi passé. La première chose qu'il constata était l'absence indéniable de son chanteur. Il faisait encore la gueule ? Très bien. Il pourra enfin avoir la paix.  
Les jours se succédèrent et Yuki dû se rendre à l'évidence, Shuichi lui manquait. Il avait pourtant essayer de le joindre au téléphone (au bout du deuxième jour), il était même allé le voir à NG (au bout du quatrième), où il eut la surprise de voir Tohma lui lancer un regard noir. Tohma n' était jamais en colère contre lui (c'était même souvent plutôt le contraire), et quand il lui eut fait part de son étonnement à ce sujet, celui-ci avait répondu sèchement :

« Shindou a décidé de prendre une semaine de vacances. Une semaine ! Et tu sais ce qu'il a répondu quand K et Sakano lui ont demandé pourquoi ? »

Yuki déglutit, Tohma était vraiment furax ! Quelque chose lui disait que c'était de sa faute.

« Il a dit que c'était à cause de toi !" _Bingo_, se dit Yuki. "Il s'est ensuite contenté de nous laisser, nous et son groupe, pour partir on ne sait où. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve par hasard ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai à peine taquiné la semaine passée et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Tohma semblait être à deux doigts d'étrangler le premier qu'il avait sous la main, alors Yuki décida de rentrer chez lui fissa.

Il se fit réveiller trois jours plus tard par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui annonçait joyeusement que quelqu'un venait l'emmerder. Il se leva, très mécontent, et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour hurler sur l'imbécile qui le réveillait si tôt alors qu'il avait travaillé jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, quand il reconnut Shuichi. Passé la surprise, Yuki reprit un air impassible et lui demanda.

« T'étais où ? L'autre cinglé des armes et le dépressif te cherchent partout ».

« Kyoto. C'était chouette. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais à Kyoto ?! »

Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire, et sortit un livre de son sac. Yuki le reconnut comme étant le dernier qu'il avait écrit. Avant que Yuki ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shuichi parla.

« J'avais besoin de calme, et j'ai mis du temps, mais je l'ai fini ! Alors pour information : oui, je sais lire ! »

Yuki ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Inutile de lui montrer combien cette attention l'avait touché, il préféra rester lui-même.

« Whoua, bravo, je suis impressionné ! Une semaine pour lire un bouquin de deux cent cinquante pages, c'est du rapide. »

S'attendant à ce que Shuichi réagisse comme à l'accoutumée (en criant et en pleurant), il resta dubitatif quant au sourire qui venait de s'étendre plus encore sur le visage du chanteur.

« N'est-ce pas ?! Maintenant, c'est à ton tour ! »

Ça sentait mauvais. Quelle idée saugrenue avait-il encore eut ?

« Je te demande pardon ? » Yuki essaya de rester calme

« Oui, j'ai fait un effort considérable pour lire ton bouquin, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu dois utiliser des mots aussi compliqués, alors maintenant, tu vas regarder ça ! »

Associant les gestes à la parole, Shuichi sorti de son sac trois DVDs de ses concerts et un des Nittle Grasper.

« Celui des Grasper, c'est parce que nous avons fait la première partie » expliqua-t-il devant l'air ahuris de Yuki

Sans oser l'avouer, la perspective de regarder son chanteur se déhancher sur scène (étant donné qu'il avait toujours refusé de mettre un pied à un de ces concerts) lui paraissait attractive. Mais il ne voulait pas céder tout de suite à Shuichi.

« Expliques-moi quel est l'intérêt de regarder trois concerts, il doit certainement s'y passer exactement la même chose. »

Shuichi sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis comme si une lumière venait d'éclairer sa lanterne, il dit :

« Pas du tout ! Sur celui-là, en montrant l'une des boites, on a chanté Glaring Dream pour l'ouverture, or nous l'avons effectivement chanté sur celui-ci, en montrant une seconde boite, mais pendant le rappel ! »

Yuki se demanda comment le chanteur faisait pour être aussi crétin, mais il se ravisa.

« C'est du pareil au même, tu l'as chanté sur les deux concerts. »

« Hum, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais Yuki, il y a une chose capitale qui change pendant nos concerts. »

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Shuichi venait d'employer un ton qu'il utilisait rarement.

Le chanteur susurra presque : « Je ne porte jamais la même tenue. » avec un clin-d'œil qui fit presque rougir Yuki.

Si le genre de tenue en question était la même que celle qui trônait sur l'album que Yuki avait vu plus tôt dans la chambre, il se dit que peut-être il pourrait trouver un intérêt à regarder ces quatre DVDs.

Shuichi savait qu'il avait définitivement gagné cette partie quand il vit Yuki prendre l'une des boites, l'ouvrir et mettre le CD dans le lecteur en marmonnant :

« Dure combien de temps un concert ? »


	2. Track 2 : Lonely

**Titre : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

Le réveil sonna huit heures pétante. Un grognement se fit entendre dans la pièce, et un corps se retourna dans le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Yuki n'était décidément pas du matin. Levant la tête vers l'appareil sonore, il se maudit d'avoir oublié de l'éteindre la veille ; il était beaucoup trop tôt ! Tendant l'oreille à la recherche d'un revolver qui se charge ou d'une grenade qu'on dégoupille, il ne rencontra que le silence le plus total. De même son lit habituellement chaud était ce matin cruellement froid. Il s'était endormi seul la veille au soir, et voir ainsi ses habitudes chamboulées le perturbaient. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais en vain, et décida donc de se lever à contre cœur, n'ayant envie de rien aujourd'hui.

Passant par la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau chaude qui réchauffa son corps, mais laissa son cœur de glace. Sortant de la pièce, il traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon, sentant de loin la délicieuse odeur d'une tasse de café chaud qui attendait sagement sur la table que son propriétaire daigne pointer le bout de son nez. Mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la cuisine, la perspective de cette douceur matinale diminuait, pour finalement complètement disparaître une fois arrivé. La pièce était aussi vide que tout le reste de l'appartement. Il mit la machine à café en marche tout pendant qu'il allumait la première cigarette de la journée, la première d'une longue série à n'en pas douter.

Faisant couler le précieux nectar dans un mug, et cigarette à la bouche, il se redirigea ensuite vers le salon, où il finit par s'échouer sur le canapé. Devant la télévision, il fixa les images sans vraiment les regarder, et écoutait les informations sans vraiment les entendre. Son esprit semblait être à mille lieues de là. Il passa quelques minutes à consommer ses deux drogues matinales, alternant gorgée de café et fumée de cigarette quand lui vient une idée. Finissant sa tasse d'une traite, et écrasant vivement le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier traînant sur la table basse, il se leva vivement et se dirigea vers son bureau. De là, il saisit son téléphone portable et écrivit un rapide sms qu'il se dépêcha d'envoyer à son destinataire. Il referma ensuite son téléphone et eut l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Regardant sa montre, il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et constata qu'il lui restait approximativement trois heures (1), et se demanda que faire durant ce laps de temps.

Décidant avec raison qu'il était inutile de s'installer devant son ordinateur puisqu'il n'était de toute façon pas en état d'écrire quoi que ce soit, il décida de se réinstaller dans le salon. Il s'arrêta cependant devant la chaîne stéréo, et enclencha la musique et le chant d'une voix qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

Appréciant et détestant en même temps ce moment de calme, il somnola jusqu'à entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Déjà? Il avait fait vite. Il se leva doucement, grimaçant face à ses muscles endoloris et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. En face de lui se trouvait sa copie conforme, à ceci près que son jeune frère abordait un sourire en coin qu'il lui aurait normalement valu une frappe derrière la tête s'il n'était pas en vérité content de le voir. Tatsuha remarqua la tête d'enterrement que faisait son frère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Passant la porte d'entrée, il demanda :

« Alors, il va être absent combien de temps cette fois-ci? »

Refermant la porte, Yuki répondit, blasé

« Trois semaines. En Europe. »

« Je vois. Difficilement joignable quoi. »

Yuki acquiesça lentement et servit une canette de bière à son frère qui s'assit sur le canapé du salon

« Je te préviens » dit Tatsuha « Je peux rester deux jours mais la semaine prochaine j'ai des examens, donc j'appellerai Mika »

« J'espère qu'elle pensera à m'apporter des gâteaux, elle, au moins. » fit Yuki, sur un ton de reproche à peine déguisé

Tatsuha soupira. Si seulement Shuichi savait dans quel état se retrouvait Yuki à chaque fois qu'il partait en tournée en dehors du Japon, pour sûr que ses petites fesses ne quitteraient jamais le pays !

* * *

_(1) Il faut deux heures et demi en Shinkansen (TGV Japonais) pour relier Kyoto à Tokyo. Au départ, j'avais penser faire venir Tatsu sur sa moto, mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait refuser de laisser son frère seul pendant plus de six heures ! Donc il à pris le train ~_


	3. Track 3 : Famous

**Titre** : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps) Rating K+pour ce chapitre :)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

_Avec un remerciement tout particulier à ma Lyz-Chan et à Visca Biscanarza-Sempai. Arigatô na ! =*-*=_

* * *

« Nani o matteru, Kimi wa inai heya ... » (1)

« SHINDOU SHUICHI ! »

Shuichi se figea dans le salon. Quand Yuki utilisait ce ton, il savait qu'il allait au-delà de graves emmerdes.

Le dit Yuki sortit de son bureau et se planta sur le seuil du salon, furieux, et se rapprocha dangereusement de son chanteur dont les oreilles de chaton invisibles semblaient s'affaissaient sous la menace évidente dont Yuki faisait preuve.

« Expliques-moi l'intérêt de chanter toutes tes chansons ici et MAINTENANT alors que j'ai dit que j'allais venir te voir ce soir ! »

« Mais Yuki ! Je t'ai dit que je devais répéter ! »

« Mais je pensais que t'allait faire ça à NG, au studio, avec ta bande de débiles, pas ici dans le salon ! »

Shuichi soutient le regard noir que lui lançait Yuki. Celui-ci avait dépassé sa deadline, et malgré cela, il avait promis de venir voir son concert au Tokyo Dôme (et cette fois-ci, Yuki avait VRAIMENT l'intention d'y aller). Mais pour pouvoir profiter du petit cul de son amant sur scène, il avait aussi promis a Mizuki de finir son chapitre aujourd'hui, ce que Yuki était incapable de faire avec tout le boucan que faisait cet imbécile.

« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, j'ai préféré rester ici dans le cas où tu changerais **encore** d'avis. » répondit Shuichi sur un ton reproches, les mains sur les hanches

Yuki ne pouvais pas lui jeter la pierre. Mais le fait qu'il chante à tue-tête de la sorte dans le salon allait le rendre dingue. Il fallait qu'il arrive à convaincre Shuichi ; premièrement qu'il allait bien venir ce soir, et deuxièmement qu'il lui foute la paix pour les quelques heures restantes avant que Mizuki ne décide à le tuer. Il soupira.

« Écoutes, si tu ne me laisses pas le calme nécessaire pour finir mon travail, non seulement je ne pourrais pas venir te voir, mais en plus je devrais travailler toute la nuit pour pouvoir le rendre demain ce qui va me mettre passablement de mauvaise humeur. Or, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que je perde ma bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas? » fit Yuki en espérant que cet idiot saisisse le sous-entendu sans qu'il soit obligé de lui faire un dessin

Et après quelques secondes de flottement : « _Bingo »_, se dit Yuki. Shuichi abordait à présent un petit sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges à la simple pensée de la bonne humeur dont parlait Yuki.

« D'accord! » s'écria-t-il « Dans ce cas, je te laisse bosser tranquille, et t'as intérêt à finir vite ! »

Il lui fit un bisou rapide sur la joue, tandis que Yuki leva les yeux au ciel, et parti rapidement direction les studios de NG. Bien, il lui restait approximativement huit heures pour finir ce foutu chapitre, et se calmer les nerfs avant de devoir supporter l'overdose de musique et les cris des fans hystériques de son amant pendant près de deux heures. Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà?!

Il lui fallut une patience sans nom pour finir ce travail qui lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Finissant de se préparer, il ne lui restait que trente minutes avant le début du concert du Shuichi. Il avait envie de le voir, sans en avoir envie. Ou plutôt, il préférait vaguement la perspective de l'avoir pour lui tout seul plutôt que devoir le partager avec une salle remplie de filles (et de mecs aussi) en chaleur.

Le trajet fut exceptionnellement court, sans doute qu'au fond de lui, Yuki était impatient de voir les performances de son chanteur sur scène (il en avait déjà eu un exemple sur les quelques DVDs qu'il avait obligé de regarder quelques semaines plus tôt, mais le voir en chair et en os devait encore plus valoir le coup d'œil.)

Le Tokyo Dôme était absolument plein à craquer, de gens de tout âge, avec tout de même une belle majorité de filles, sans compter les innombrables personnes faisant la queue dehors en espérant avoir une place de libre, malgré le fait que le concert se déroulait à guichet fermé. Yuki sourit en voyant tout ce joyeux petit monde, en pensant que le chanteur lui appartenait à LUI, et à lui seul. Pour peu, il en aurait fait une danse de la victoire en chantant puérilement "Il est qu'à moi, nananinanère."

Grâce à Tohma, il avait pu avoir une entrée VIP, mais la perspective de se retrouver entouré d'une bande de gamins pré-pubères hurlant à la mort ne l'enchantait guère. Aussi, il préféra rester au fond de la salle, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, son charmant idiot et ses deux compères firent leur apparition sur scène, déchaînant une vague de cris et d'applaudissements. Yuki croisa pour son plus grand bonheur le regard de son chanteur qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Même parmi le nombre invraisemblable de personnes présentes, il avait réussi à le trouver dans la salle. Où plutôt, il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il savait qu'il avait élu domicile "au calme" au fond de celle-ci. Shuichi rayonnait sur scène, se déhanchant de manière diablement sexy en le regardant lui et personne d'autre, heureux que son Yuki ai daigné venir le voir; ses performances en furent décuplées. Les chansons se succédèrent et Yuki fur surpris d'arriver à la fin de leurs prestations, à croire qu'une faille temporelle avait soudainement fait passer le temps à une vitesse incroyable. Durant le rappel, et pendant que Shuichi annonçait le nom de la dernière chanson qu'ils avaient composé exclusivement pour ce concert, sous les cris réprobateurs de ses fans, et la date du prochain, Yuki se dirigea vers les loges, l'accès VIP aidant. Shuichi était à présent assez connu pour avoir une loge à lui seul, alors qu'il devait, il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, la partager avec ses deux amis. S'engouffrant dans celle-ci, il attendit sagement que la dernière chansons se finisse pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison au plus vite, il avait d'autres projets très intéressants pour ce soir.

Cependant les secondes se firent minutes, et Yuki fronça les sourcils quand presque un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler (2). Le rappel était fini, et Shuichi aurait dû rappliquer rapidement après la fin de celui-ci et pourtant, aucune trace de sa touffe rose. Se levant de son siège, il entendit des cris, rires, exclamations diverses provenant du couloir et passa la porte pour voir ce qui pouvait les provoquer. Adossé contre la porte, son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes dans ce foutu couloir mais Yuki ne voyait que Shuichi et ce qui gravitait autour de lui. Ce dernier riait aux éclats à côté de son ami de toujours Nakano; Suguru à peine en retrait, semblait faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu. Ce qui dérangeait Yuki n'était pas que son amant faisait l'idiot avec son meilleur ami (ça, il avait l'habitude) mais plutôt tous les fans du groupe qui profitaient joyeusement de l'avantage du pass VIP mieux que lui. Les trois membres étaient occupés à signer autographe sur autographe, se faisant vivement prendre en photos et le nombre de flashs à la seconde qui déferlaient dans le couloir aurait suffi à déclencher une crise au premier épileptique qui en croisait le chemin. Qui dit photo, qui rapprochement corporel. Yuki sembla s'embraser de l'intérieur quand il vit pour son plus grand malheur ses fans lui mettre le bras autour de la hanche de SON chanteur, autour de son cou, accroché à son bras, et l'une d'entre elle osa même le sacro-saint bisou sur sa joue pour immortaliser sa propre photo. Il n'en voulait pas à Shuichi, la célébrité et les désagréments (pour lui en tout cas, c'en était un !) qui en découlaient, il connaissait. Il savait aussi que Shuichi était très reconnaissant envers ses fans; sans eux, ils n'étaient rien. Mais bordel, étaient-ils toujours obligés de l'accaparer de la sorte?! Dire qu'il se sentait jaloux d'une bande morveux, ça le mettait hors de lui.

Tant pis pour sa fierté, il s'avança vers son charmant idiot, et celui-ci s'arrêta de rire en le voyant (et en voyant son regard de tueur). D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, le calme était de retour dans le couloir, et tous se figèrent au regard insistant du romancier sur le chanteur. Sans crier gare, il pris ce dernier par le poignet, et sans un mot l'emmena doucement vers sa loge. Nakano et Suguru échangèrent un sourire complice. Shuichi entra dans la pièce, et s'arrêta au centre avant de se retourner vers son Yuki. Celui-ci fermait la porte à clef et se retourna en enlevant sa veste de façon sensuelle, ce qui fit bruyamment déglutir Shuichi. Il s'approcha de lui doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Shuichi rougit furieusement quand il rencontra le regard de chien affamé et le sourire carnassier que lui lançait Yuki.

« Bien, Shu-Chan... Puisque visiblement tu adores te faire tripoter, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à cœur joie. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, son ton mielleux contrastant étrangement avec son regard de braise

« Yu ... Yuki ... » dit Shuichi, complètement figé par l'attitude de son romancier

Les cris avaient repris joyeusement dans le couloir, quand pour faire diversion sur l'apparition de Yuki, Nakano avait proposé d'aller boire un verre dans la salle de réception en compagnie de ses fans. D'autres cris bien différents s'en mêlèrent mais personne n'y fit attention, et Yuki décida qu'il succomberait peut-être désormais plus facilement à l'idée d'assister aux concerts de Shuichi. (3)

* * *

_(1) In the Moonlight, des Bad Luck :) Traduction de la phrase : Que suis-je en train d'attendre, dans cette salle où tu n'es pas ? Et pouf, Yuki apparaît, elle est pas belle la vie?_

_(2) Yuki et la patience, tout un programme._

_(3) Pour éviter que ses fans ne l'approchent de trop près, bien entendu_


	4. Track 4 : Do it for me

**Titre** : La Vie es un Long Fleuve Tranquille (Ou Pas)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

L'appartement était plongé dans un calme olympien. Yuki était tranquillement en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur et Shuichi …

_« Oui, tiens, que fait-il celui-là ? »_ se demanda Yuki

Il le savait ici, avec lui dans l'appartement, mais il ne l'endentait plus depuis un petit moment déjà. Il avait réussi à obtenir de son producteur, Sakano, une maigre journée de repos, avec cependant la promesse de revenir le lendemain avec au moins une chanson terminée, parmi toutes celles qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Il avait eu premièrement une autre idée pour occuper cette journée, mais la pluie qui s'écoulait à flots dehors réduisit ses espoirs de promenade à néant. Il fut donc contraint de rester à la maison.

Yuki se leva et sorti de son antre. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait du calme inhabituel de l'appartement, non, mais l'inspiration se fit soudainement moindre et il avait besoin de faire une pause. Pénétrant dans le salon, il n'y vit personne, et aucun signe de vie non plus dans la cuisine. Shuichi était donc dans la chambre ?

Voulant vérifier cet état de fait, il s'y dirigea à pas de loup. Poussant la porte, la surprise le gagna. La scène sous ses yeux était tellement surréaliste qu'il en resta bouche-bée.

Shuichi était effectivement dans la chambre. Il était couché , ventre sur le lit, lui tournant le dos, les jambes relevées se balançant au rythme de la musique qu'il écoutait via son lecteur. Il était visiblement très concentré sur son carnet de notes, un stylo à la main, et un pocky de couleur rose dans la bouche. Cette vision d'un Shuichi calme et posé fit battre le cœur de Yuki un peu plus rapidement et un sourire attendri fit irruption sur son visage. Après quelques minutes passées à l'épier de la sorte, Yuki repoussa la porte pour le laisser tranquille et se redirigea vers la cuisine afin de se servir une tasse de café. Il fit également réchauffé du lait qu'il versa ensuite dans le mug préféré du chanteur avant de retourner dans la chambre pour la lui apporter. Celui-ci était tellement absorbé dans son travail qu'il ne le vit même pas poser la tasse sur la table de nuit. Yuki ressorti tout aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré et retourna devant son ordinateur, l'inspiration semblait lui être revenue.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et Yuki, après un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, décida d'aller s'occuper du dîner. Il avait déjà laissé l'occasion à Shuichi de lui montrer ses talents culinaires mais … Non, inutile de se rappeler l'état de la cuisine après cette vaine tentative (Shuichi ayant à peu près autant de prédispositions à la cuisine qu'à l'écriture de ses satanées paroles de chansons).

Une demi-heure plus tard, un festin de roi était dressé sur la table du salon devant un Yuki passablement satisfait. Il se redirigea ensuite dans la chambre afin de prévenir son chanteur que le repas était servi. Passant la porte, il retrouva Shuichi dans la même position qu'un peu plus tôt, à la différence près que celui-ci était profondément endormi. Yuki soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il lui retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et coupa le lecteur musical. Il le secoua ensuite gentiment pour le réveiller, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Papillonnant des yeux, Shuichi mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis quelques secondes de plus à reconnaître Yuki, penché sur lui, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Ce dernier s'abaissa lentement et vint l'embrasser tendrement afin de lui remettre les idées en place. Shuichi lui fit un grand sourire puis se souvient d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

« Merci pour la tasse de lait, Yuki. »

« De rien. Je venais t'avertir que j'ai préparé le dîner, j'espère que tu as faim. »

« Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim ! »

Yuki l'aida à se relever et les yeux de Shuichi s'illuminèrent a la vue du festin que Yuki avait préparé. Après cette journée, Shuichi et Yuki n'ayant rien de particulier à se raconter, le repas se déroula donc dans le plus grand des silences.

Silence qui commença finalement à peser pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour Shuichi parce que celui-ci avait normalement toujours quelque chose à raconter et qu'il ne s'empêchait pas de le faire en règle générale ; et pour Yuki car il avait fini par apprécier que son chanteur lui parle de tout et de rien pendant des heures. Ça avait, pour lui, quelque chose de relaxant (même s'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait la plupart du temps).

Une fois le repas terminé, et la vaisselle faite (par Shuichi, qui avait appris à partager les tâches) le couple termina la soirée devant la télévision ; jusqu'à ce que Shuichi baille et ne s'endorme sur l'épaule de son romancier. Pour quelle raison était-il si fatigué ?! Yuki soupira une fois encore, cette journée fut décidément bien étrange. Il ferma la télévision, et porta son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la chambre, déshabilla son chanteur et l'allongea dans le lit. Aussitôt, Shuichi frissonna et se retourna inconsciemment ; fourrant son nez dans l'oreiller de Yuki dans un soupire de contentement. Ce dernier, décidant qu'il était lui aussi fatigué, se déshabilla à son tour et rejoignit Shuichi sous la couette, collant son torse tout contre le dos de son chanteur. Il s'endormit rapidement, une main sur le ventre de Shuichi et le nez dans ses cheveux, apaisé par son parfum sucré et la chaleur de son corps.

Le réveil, le lendemain matin, fut par contre relativement violent. Yuki sursauta vivement dans le lit au hurlement soudain de son insupportable démon rose. Dire qu'il avait réussi à l'attendrir la veille... Est-ce que finalement tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

Il se redressa légèrement pour voir Shuichi courir partout dans la pièce telle une mini tornade ; cherchant ci et là des vêtements rapide à porter, sous l'œil impatient de son manager, K, qui une fois de plus était venu récupérer son chanteur au pied du lit, celui-ci ayant visiblement encore beaucoup de mal à se réveiller à l'heure. Et pour une fois, Yuki n'y était pour rien !

Puis soudainement, Shuichi s'arrêta net, à moitié habillé, pour réaliser, affolé :

« Mince, je n'ai aucune parole à emmener au studio. Fujisaki va me tuer. »

Yuki le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

« T'as pourtant bosser dessus une bonne partie de la journée d'hier, non? » fit-il en baillant

Shuichi sursauta, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son carnet de notes qui traînait encore sur la table de nuit de Yuki, et pris un air embarrassé. Yuki suivit le regard de Shuichi, et prit le dit carnet dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit à la dernière page utilisée pour constater qu'elle ne contenait aucune parole. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des gribouillis divers ressemblant certainement à des choses que Yuki n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître. Visiblement le dessin n'était pas non plus un des talents cachés de Shu, si tant est qu'il en possédait. Yuki esquissa tout de même un sourire en apercevant dans la marge en haut à gauche un petit cœur entourant son prénom. Voyant cela, Shuichi pris une couleur rosée, et vint presque arracher le carnet des mains du romancier, en le serrant fort contre lui comme s'il contenait le plus grand des secrets. Ses attitudes de gamin firent ricaner Yuki, qui se figea néanmoins quand Shuichi lui demanda :

« Dis, Yuki. Tu ne voudrais pas ... »

« Non. » le coupa-t-il

Shuichi fit la moue.

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander ! »

« Si, je sais parfaitement, et la réponse est non. Je ne te demande pas d'écrire mes livres à ce que je sache. »

« C'est vrai, mais ... »

« Pas de mais. Tu te débrouilles avec ton travail. »

Si K ne lançait pas des éclairs via son regard, il pourrait presque s'amuser de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Voir ces deux là se disputer comme un vieux couple était assez distrayant, seulement …

« Au cas où tu aurais oublié, Shuichi. » Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard « Tu as une interview dans très exactement vingt et une minutes. »

Et la tornade repris son chemin sous l'œil dépité de Yuki, qui finit par prendre un oreiller et à se cacher la tête en dessous. Dieu que ce gamin était bruyant ...

Shuichi, une fois habillé et prêt à partir, sorti de la chambre avec un joyeux :

« Bonne journée Yuki, je t'aime, à ce soir ! »

Que ce dernier répondit par un vague signe de main fatigué, mais avec néanmoins un micro-sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quitta pas de toute la journée.


	5. Track 5 : Nightmare

**Titre** : La Vie es un Long Fleuve Tranquille (Ou Pas)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

Solitude. Obscurité. Silence.

Il avait vaguement conscience d'être quelque part, mais ne pouvait discerner quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, même son regard ne rencontrait que le noir le plus total. Tout autour de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre avec angoisse, ne comprenant pas cet état de fait. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien? A mesure que les secondes passaient, rien ne changeait et son angoisse se transforma en oppression. Il bougea sa jambe droite, puis fit un pas, mais il ne se passa rien de plus. Était-il donc condamné à resté enfermé de la sorte dans sa propre détresse? Il voulut hurler, et c'est ce qu'il fit une seconde après. De nouveau, il ne se passa rien. Pas même un retour, il était définitivement seul et perdu. Ses yeux finirent par s'encombrer de larmes et il ravala un douloureux sanglot menaçant d'éclater. Une unique traînée d'eau dévala sa joue tandis qu'il tournait la tête, continuant de chercher un repère, peu importe lequel.

Puis tout d'un coup, l'image changea.

Pour une raison inconnue, la lumière semblait être revenue. Il reconnut droit devant lui la maison familiale. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il se demanda s'il pouvait entrer et voir ce qu'il s'y passait, et de nouveau il bougea l'une de ses jambes afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Un poids semblait lentement s'échapper de ses épaules quand il pu enfin bouger son corps. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il poussa légèrement afin de s'y engouffrer. Au loin, il entendait des personnes parler et rire, et pu parmi elles reconnaître des voix familières. Il continua donc sa route vers ces échanges et se planta à l'entrée du salon. Ses lèvres s'agrandirent dans un sourire quand il reconnut ses parents, et sa petite sœur. S'approchant d'eux, il essaya de parler afin de faire remarquer sa présence dont ils n'avaient vraisemblablement pas prêté attention, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. L'angoisse recommença à faire battre son cœur. Sa sœur passa tout à coup devant lui, et il leva son bras afin de l'interpeller physiquement. Mais le frêle corps de sa sœur passa au travers de manière désagréable. Il resta figea un instant avant de retenter sa chance avec son père assis et discutant tranquillement avec sa mère. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il ne sentit rien. Et ne vit, pour son plus grand malheur, sa main traverser sa chair tel un fantôme. Car c'est ce qu'il était, un esprit invisible dont le sens du toucher semblait cruellement faire défaut. Pris soudain d'un doute, il fit glisser son regard dans toute la pièce à la recherche d'un élément pouvant l'éclairer davantage sur la situation. Il rencontra les photos diverses dont il devinait l'emplacement sans même y penser et après en avoir analysé certaines, il comprit d'où venait le problème. Ces photos, présentes depuis des années à la même place, ils les connaissaient par cœur, et pourtant elles avaient changées. Il n'était tout simplement pas dessus. Aucune d'entre elle ne reconnaissaient son existence, tout comme sa famille ne le voyait pas. Sa sœur refit son apparition dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres tandis que le sien s'affaissait à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ils semblaient tous les trois infiniment heureux. Sans lui. Cette constatation de plus fit couleur des larmes de détresse incontrôlables sur ses joues devenues blanches d'effroi. Ce spectacle lui était insupportable alors il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, tremblant, et se retourna vivement pour l'élancer vers la porte d'entrée et sortir de cet enfer.

Lorsqu'il l'a poussa l'image changea de nouveau.

La lumière du soleil se fit violente, et il passa un bras devant ses yeux. Puis une ombre vient rendre sa vision plus simple et il remercia intérieurement cette personne avant de relever la tête. Avant de prendre le temps de contempler la tête blonde en face de lui, il remarqua que l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent lui était totalement inconnu. Il était en haut d'une montagne, et derrière lui s'étendait le vide le plus total. Le paysage était saisissant, et il se surprit à aimer cet endroit quel qu'il soit. Puis un mouvement de l'ombre le surplombant attira son attention et il reporta la sienne vers celui qui était juste en face de lui. Yuki. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, il était seulement étrangement calme et habillé comme il en avait l'habitude. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, encore. Le romancier fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre et Shuichi releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils pour se figer. Son air clairement menaçant le fit déglutir.

_« ... Yuki? »_

Tiens, sa voix était de retour. Ledit Yuki continua néanmoins sa route vers lui, silencieusement hostile pour il ne savait quel motif. Shuichi n'avait pourtant aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui, son regard de tueur, il le connaissait. Pourtant au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il tourna de nouveau lentement la tête vers le vide derrière lui et la crainte de nouveau l'habita. Non ... Il avait peur de comprendre. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Il reporta son attention vers Yuki qui lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un sourire inquiétant naissait sur son visage à la vue de celui de Shuichi, terrorisé. À mesure que Yuki avançait, Shuichi reculait, mais ce petit jeu devra bientôt prendre fin.

_« Yu ... Yuki, il y a un problème? Quelque chose ne va pas? »_

Question idiote. Rien n'allait mais Shuichi paniquait comme jamais. Yuki prenait un certain plaisir à l'effrayer de la sorte et Shuichi n'en était que plus déstabilisé.

_« Dis quelque chose, Yuki ! »_

Puis à sa grande surprise, Yuki répondit. Il n'arrêta cependant pas d'avancer et le rythme cardiaque du chanteur faisait des bonds.

_« Un problème? Oui, il y a un problème. »_ commença-t-il, tout doucement

Le ton utilisé lui glaçait le sang et il n'était plus tout à fait certain d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite. Yuki continua néanmoins.

_«__**Tu **__es un problème, Shuichi. Un énorme problème que nous allons régler ici, et maintenant. »_

Shuichi ne comprenait pas. Tout paraissait si irréel, tout comme ce Yuki dénué de toute émotion qui continuait de le faire reculer au plus proche du néant abyssal qui n'avait à présent jamais paru aussi proche.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne comprends rien ! »_

_« Tu n'as plus besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit. »_

Dans sa confusion, il s'était rapproché de lui, et Shuichi sentit une main froide appuyer son torse, pour le pousser lentement dans le vide. Shuichi bascula, les yeux écarquillés de terreur et hurla alors qu'il tombait tête la première.

Il se réveilla cependant de cet affreux cauchemar avant d'atteindre le sol.

Sa respiration était courte, et il transpirait. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il délirait dans son sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts, il reconnut dans la semi-obscurité la chambre qu'il partageait avec son romancier. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'un repère, peu importe lequel et il rencontra le regard inquiet de Yuki. Rien à voir avec l'aura meurtrière de son rêve dont il n'arrivait néanmoins pas à se détacher. Yuki se redressa légèrement.

« Un cauchemar? Tu t'es soudainement mis à crier. »

Puis Shuichi éclata en sanglot sous les yeux médusés de Yuki. Il se redressa complètement mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire ensuite; consoler n'était pas vraiment dans ses compétences. Shuichi ne lui en tient pas rigueur et se jeta de lui-même dans ses bras, pleurant silencieusement contre son torse. Ses épaules se levaient et se rabaissaient dans une danse mal mesurée, et Yuki mis une de ses mains sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux dans l'espoir qu'il se calme, tout en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Les minutes qui passèrent semblaient interminables, mais les pleures de Shuichi finirent par se tasser. Il releva la tête, et de sa manche essuya les traces de son chagrin. S'agrippant à la chemise que Yuki portait, il posa son front contre son épaule et reprit une respiration normale.

« Oui ... Un cauchemar. Enfin, plusieurs ... Mais ça va, c'est fini. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Yuki. »

Ce dernier remarqua que Shuichi évitait de le regarder. Il devait certainement être la raison de ce cauchemar, où l'une d'entre elles. Il soupira puis les entraîna tous deux sur les oreillers. Rabattant la couverture sur eux, il berça doucement le chanteur.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis. » fit-il, sans pour autant arrêter de passer sa main dans ses cheveux

« Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Hiro ! » s'écria Shuichi, en reniflant bruyamment. « Demain, il va m'entendre, celui-là. »

« Allons bon. » dit Yuki en levant les yeux au ciel. « En même temps, trouillard comme tu es, c'était couru d'avance que tu ne supportes pas de voir un tel film d'horreur. »

« Quoi, t'es de son côté en plus?! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour m'embêter j'ai l'impression. »

« Bordel, Shuichi, il est trois heures et demi du matin, alors arrêtes de te plaindre deux minutes, et rendors-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te foute dehors. » fit Yuki en baillant

L'intonation de sa voix n'indiquait pourtant aucune menace véritable de sa part; mais Shuichi obtempéra, juste parce qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, Yuki le prenait dans ses bras, de lui-même lui le rassurait, et qu'il voulait absolument pas en partir avant de s'être rendormi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit ronflement régulier réapparut dans la pièce. Shuichi s'était assoupi bien vite, mais Yuki, lui, avait les yeux grands ouverts, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux roses. Son unique préoccupation était de savoir comment réitéré cette petite séance de câlins sans que ça ne le transforme en ours en peluche ni que ça n'affaisse bien plus sa carapace; qui il en était sûr au contact de son chanteur, finira vraisemblablement par s'effriter en mille morceaux. Puis repensant à cette histoire de film d'horreur, il sourit un instant dans la pénombre en concoctant un plan vil et machiavélique dont il avait le secret, et fini par lui aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


	6. Track 6 : But a fleeting illness

**Titre** : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien, mais Murakami-Sensei me laisse jouer avec de temps en temps :D

**Résumé **: Histoires courtes sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

C'était un cauchemar, un véritable et affreux cauchemar. Qu'avait-il faire à son foutu Dieu pour mériter un truc pareil, franchement? Bon, il savait qu'il n'était pas un exemple de gentillesse et de bonté comme ce fichu divin pouvait attendre de chaque individu. Il savait qu'il était une plaie pour lui même et pour ceux qui l'entouraient. Il savait que son caractère de merde et ses habitudes étaient particulièrement déplaisantes (enfin ça, c'était surtout les autres qui le disait). Mais bon sang, n'y avait-il pas des individus bien pires que lui en ce bas monde? Ce n'était pas comme si il avait déjà commit un crime quelconque ou ... Oui, bon, mauvais exemple. Il était effectivement un meurtrier, mais ce n'était que de la légitime défense !

Bref, il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible qui aurait pu amener ce fichu divin à lui causer aujourd'hui plus de tort que durant ses vingt deux ans d'existence (Exagération? Si peu). Il y avait pourtant eut des signes avant coureurs; comment diable avait-il pu passer à côté de "ça"? Mizuki. C'était forcément de sa faute. Et peut-être aussi un peu de la sienne, pensa Yuki à contre cœur.  
Il avait terminé son dernier livre en avance (le dernier tant attendu d'une longue trilogie) et avait profité de cet état de fait pour refourguer son manuscrit le plus vite possible. En règle générale, plus vite Mizuki l'avait dans les mains, plus longtemps il avait la paix. Il avait donc vaguement obligé cette dernière à accepter une réunion d'urgence afin de s'en débarrasser prestement. Malgré le fait que son petit garçon était malade (presque à l'article de la mort selon ses propres termes, et Yuki avait pensé à une très légère déformation de la réalité. Les mères étaient décidément trop inquiètes pour pas grand chose), elle consentit tout de même à le laisser à ses parents pour rejoindre Yuki dans un café afin de récupérer le précieux manuscrit. Comment Yuki avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?  
Mizuki s'était tenue devant lui chaudement enveloppée, une longue écharpe autour du cou, un bonnet sur les oreilles. Rien d'étonnant à cela, les journées s'étaient beaucoup rafraichies dernièrement. Et ce n'est pas le nez légèrement rougi ni les yeux larmoyants de son éditrice qui auraient dit le contraire. Puis durant l'entretien, Mizuki avait éternué, deux fois de suite. Perturbant? Si peu. Surement une poussière, s'était-il dit; il savait que Mizuki souffrait d'allergies.

Mais aujourd'hui, là, maintenant, Yuki avait de gros doutes sur la question. Plusieurs raisons à cela.  
Premièrement, selon le réveil matin situé a sa droite, il était actuellement treize heures et six minutes. Il n'était pas rare que Yuki paraisse au lit, dû le plus souvent à ses horaires complètement décalés du reste de la civilisation, mais il se réveillait en règle générale au moins au départ de son insupportable et bruyant compagnon.  
Ensuite, la première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut d'éternuer de la manière la plus sonore qu'il n'ai jamais eut, accentuant de ce fait le mal de gorge et la migraine qu'il décela au même moment.  
Et pour finir, sa tentative de se redresser dans le lit avait lamentablement échouée lorsqu'un vertige le prit soudainement. Il se laissa ensuite retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller avec un gémissement de douleur.

Résultat, la conclusion sonna comme un glas à ses oreilles. Fiévreux et définitivement souffrant : il était **malade**.  
Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire qu'un Yuki de mauvais poil, impatient ou frustré, c'était bien ça : il faisait un malade absolument exécrable. Bordel, lui qui pensant prendre un peu de repos pour les prochains jours, le voilà clouer au lit par il ne savait quelle foutue maladie.

« Et merde ... » marmonna-t-il dans une autre vaine tentative de se redresser dans son lit.

Son seul salut? Son téléphone portable posé fièrement sur la table de cehvet. Il lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être dépendant. Dépendant d'une personne? Impensable. D'un objet? De la science-fiction. Et pourtant. Ce petit être était en cet instant la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider un tant soit peu. Semblant peser le pour et le contre, Yuki prit une décision. Premièrement, il était un homme, merde ! Ce n'était quand même pas une foutue migraine qui allait le clouer au lit, si?! Après un effort surhumain, il se redressa en position semi-assise dans celui-ci, ce qui était en cet instant considéré comme un maigre exploit. Mais exploit quand même. Cependant ses jambes refusèrent de faire un effort de plus et il dut se contenter de cette position.

Maladie : 1 / Yuki : 0

Grognant rageusement de son état, il empoigna l'objet qui semblait se foutre de sa gueule et chercha dans son répertoire une âme salutaire qui viendrait lui sauver la vie, pas moins que ça. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, il allait rapidement faire le tour; bien que la première personne qui fit apparition dans son esprit fut un charmant idiot aux cheveux rose. Il balaya cette idée cependant bien vite : s'il y avait bien quelque chose de pire qu'un Shuichi super actif, c'était un Shuichi inquiet pour sa personne.  
Il soupira, tenant le téléphone entre ses deux mains tremblantes.

Tohma. Nan, mauvaise idée ! Tohma avait une façon trop "particulière" de s'occuper de lui. Il y a quelques années, il n'aurait rien dit. Aujourd'hui, c'était inconcevable.

Bon. Il testa Mika. Sa sœur ne pouvait rien lui refuser, n'est-ce pas? _"Malade. Vient t'occuper de moi."_ Simple, rapide, précis. Pourquoi s'encombrer de formalités quand on pouvait directement rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Une réponse rapide lui parvint : _"Oui, hé bien, moi aussi j'ai un malade à la maison. Débrouilles-toi ! Où appelle Tatsuha, il est sur Tokyo."_

Hmpf.

Tatsuha. Ses services lui coutaient toujours bien cher, mais soit. _"Il parait que tu es sur Tokyo. Passe chez moi, maintenant."_ Pas de formalités, on a dit. De nouveau, réponse immédiate. "_Désolé frangin, concert de Ryuichi ce soir à Shizuoka."_ Tiens donc. Il avait mentit a Mika, intéressant. _"Ryuichi est plus important que ton frère malade?"_ La culpabilité, ça marche toujours. _"Absolument !"_ Ou presque. _"T'as pas déjà une infirmière personnelle chez toi?"_ Rien à répondre à cela, et sa frustration s'accentua à la pensée de son frère rigolant de son état.

Hmpf.

Maladie : 4 / Yuki : 0 / Famille : -3. Battu à plates coutures.

Repensant à la dernière parole de son frère : étonnement. Il n'avait pas besoin de toucher son front pour le savoir brulant. Shuichi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué ce matin en se levant? N'avait-il pas trouvé étrange qu'il ne se réveille pas en même temps que lui? Un sentiment d'incompréhension mêlé d'un tantinet de tristesse s'empara de lui à la pensée d'un Shuichi moins attentif sur sa personne. Il reprit son téléphone en main puis commença à saisir un message à son attention, puis s'arrêta net en plein milieu de sa phrase. Sa migraine persistait et il se demandait vaguement si faire rappliquer Shuichi était vraiment une bonne idée. La fatigue le reprenant derechef, son bras commençait une longue chute sur le lit où il finit par retomber quand Yuki finit par se rendormir, dieu seul savait comment.

C'est la sensation très agréable de quelque chose de froid contre son front qui le réveilla. Tête sur le côté, il distingua à travers un bras bouchant très légèrement son champ de vision, le réveil indiquer l'heure très surprenante de dix sept heures vingt neuf. Wow, joli. Il venait très certainement de battre un record personnel. Son regard bifurqua sur le bras et le balaya des yeux jusqu'à atterrir sur la personne à qui il appartenait. Il sut de qui il s'agissait avant même de poser les yeux sur lui, à travers son odeur flottant dans toute la pièce. Un parfum très agréable. Tout comme la vision d'un Shuichi endormi, la tête sur le lit juste à côté de lui, le bras levé contre son visage. Relevant les yeux, il distingua diverses boites à côté du réveil, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. Puis il retira la main de Shuichi de son front et fut prit d'un frissonnement désagréable, comme si on lui avait retiré quelque chose de vital. Il reposa le plus délicatement possible la main de son chanteur près de lui et celui-ci remua légèrement dans son sommeil sans toutefois se réveiller. Yuki de nouveau essaya de se redresser contre l'encadrement du lit et y parvint difficilement. Il analysa les boites et y vit des antibiotiques soignant la grippe en se demandant vaguement s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Puis il prit un médicament et l'avala en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Le liquide froid dans sa gorge le fit légèrement tousser et Shuichi se redressa illico, la bouille endormie, qui emmena un sourire discret à Yuki.

« Yuki?! T'es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?! J'ai reçu ton message, enfin, une moitié; et puis Tatsuha m'a appelé aussi, sans compter Mika qui était quand même un peu angoissée. Elle m'a dit que c'était tellement rare que tu lui envoie un message qu'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave. Du coup, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Et puis ... »

Et blablabla. N'avait-il pas déjà dit qu'un Shuichi inquiet était la pire des choses qui soient?

« ... il est arrivé dix minutes plus tard, t'as examiné et tu ne t'es même pas réveillé ! J'étais super inquiet mais il m'a dit que c'était juste une vilaine grippe. Il t'a donné six jours de traitement en disant que normalement tu devrais aller mieux demain et ... »

Pendant le flot de paroles, Yuki mis une main sur son front redevenu brulant.

« Pitié Shu ... Tait-toi. » souffla-t-il doucement

Aussitôt le chanteur se calma, plus au surnom qu'il n'entendait que trop rarement qu'au ton presque suppliant de son romancier.

« Ex... Excuses-moi Yuki ... » dit-il en baissant la tête

Rah, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi mig... Chiant.

« C'est juste ... Mal de tête, tu vois? » fit-il plus doucement encore, histoire qu'il ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal et son chanteur acquiesça lentement avec un petit soupire de soulagement.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose? » lui demanda Shuichi avec un peu plus d'assurance

Heureux (ou malheureux) hasard, son estomac profita de la question pour faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été contenté depuis trop longtemps. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit de la part de son romancier, Shuichi se leva de la chaise et entreprit de lui préparer un truc à manger. Yuki eut soudainement un soupçon d'inquiétude en entendant quelques bruits suspects provenant de la cuisine et ne fit aucun commentaire quand Shuichi revient dans la chambre une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec un grand bol de soupe dans les mains. Le plus étonnant dans l'histoire, ce fut que Yuki la trouva délicieuse, cette soupe. Tout comme le regard de Shuichi quand il lui en fit la remarque.

Deux jours plus tard, aux prix de bons soins et de médicaments (et d'une patience d'ange, il fallait bien l'avouer), Yuki se sentit mieux. Mais ça, c'était avant de trouver au réveil à ses côtés, un Shuichi grelottant de froid et fiévreux. Ce n'est qu'en croisant les yeux de ce dernier quand il immergea de son sommeil qu'il comprit : la semaine allait être longue, très longue.

Ce n'est pas moins de trois heures plus tard que Yuki s'apercevait d'une chose : il avait trouvé pire qu'un Shuichi inquiet.  
Oui, définitivement, le Shuichi malade était sans conteste grand vainqueur dans cette rude bataille.

« Yuki, j'ai froid ! » ; « Yuki, j'ai mal à la tête ! » ; « Yuki, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de ma bouillotte Kumagoro? Je la cherche partout ! » ; « Yuki, tu veux bien rester à côté de moi le temps que je m'endorme? » ; « Yuki, j'ai faim ! Tu veux bien me préparer une salade de pocky ? Ou une soupe de pocky? Ou des pocky gratinés ! »

« C'est dans ta tête que c'est gratiné, baka ... » marmonna le dit Yuki en traînant la patte vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi faire taire l'estomac de son chanteur, en espérant vaguement que ça le fasse se taire tout court.


	7. Track 7 : Jealous

**Titre : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

Shuichi s'apprêtait à passer la porte de l'appartement quand Yuki l'interpela, visiblement surpris.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? »

Plus que la question en elle-même, c'est le fait que Yuki la lui pose, qui dérangea Shuichi sur l'instant, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Euh ... Je sors? »

\- Et tu sors où?

\- Je ne sais pas. » Il agita son téléphone portable dans sa main « Il n'a rien dit.

\- Qui ça "il"? Tu sors avec qui? » Demanda Yuki, un peu trop brusquement aux yeux de son chanteur

À ce stade de la conversation, Shuichi cligna des yeux, interloqué, puis fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cet interrogatoire?!

« Comment ça, avec qui? Est-ce que ça a une importance, avec qui je vais me promener? » Répondit-il d'un air mauvais

Dire que Yuki était surpris était un euphémisme, il était carrément sur le cul ! Depuis quand Shuichi lui répondait de la sorte? Et puis, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas répondre à la question? Ce n'était juste qu'une putain de question ! Lui cachait-il quelque chose? Il avait commencé à mal réagir quand il lui avait demandé qui était la personne qui allait l'accompagner dans sa soi-disant balade. Qu'est-ce que cette réaction était censée vouloir dire?!

Une colère sourde monta en Yuki qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui cache des choses. Surtout quand Shuichi lui cachait des choses. Shuichi ne lui cachait jamais rien en règle générale, trop honnête pour ça la bestiole. Mais là, pour le coup ... Yuki déglutit bruyamment, il n'aimait clairement pas ça.

« Non, aucune. » Mensonge. « Aucune importance. » Double mensonge. « Alors, tu peux bien me le dire. » Tentative d'amadouement.

\- Si ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes ! »

...

Yuki hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui.

1. Séquestrer le chanteur. (Pour : Garder le dit-chanteur rien que pour lui et l'empêcher de le voir qui que ce soit. Contre : Il risquerait fortement de se faire des idées comme quoi Yuki souffrirait peut-être (accentuons bien le "peut-être") d'un excès de jalousie excessif. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Non, absolument pas.)

2. Prétendre être malade. (Pour : Yuki ne le cachait pas, il adorait que Shu soit aux petits soins avec lui. Contre : Crédibilité zéro. Il pétait la forme, pas besoin d'être médecin pour le constater.)

3. Lui proposer de sortir. Non, mieux ! Lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de l'inviter à sortir. Si ça marchait, il trouverait bien une raison pour décliner. (Pour : Shuichi risquait de lui faire une crise de larmes de joie. Contre : Shuichi risquait de lui faire une crise de larmes de joie. Oui, Yuki était un peu indécis sur cette question.)

4. Être d'accord avec lui et assurer ne rien avoir à carrer d'avec qui il sortait. Psychologie inversée. À condition que Shuichi ne connaisse pas le principe de psychologie inversée. Il avait toutes ses chances. (Pour : ... Contre : Il y a de trop grandes probabilités que Shuichi le prennent encore plus mal).

Perdu dans le carrefour de ses pensées, il entendit à peine la voix de son chanteur s'élever dans la pièce d'un vague « Bon, puisque ça te convient, j'y vais, il m'attend. » et avant qu'il ait le temps de s'écrier quelque chose comme : « Non ! Ça ne me convient absolument pas ! », la porte se referma derrière sa bouille de cheveux rose et Yuki resta figé dans l'entrée telle une statue, encore désemparé face à la scène qui venait de se jouer.

« Oh et puis zut. » dit-il après mûre réflexion, bien que toujours un peu énervé. L'est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut.  
Puis Yuki retourna travailler dans son bureau, bifurquant tout de même côté cuisine afin d'y prendre sa drogue liquide adorée (aussi communément appelée café).

Shuichi de son côté descendait tranquillement les marches de l'escalier en sifflotant, de trop bonne humeur pour prendre l'ascenseur. Hiro l'attendait en bas de l'immeuble avec Ayaka, et tous les trois rejoignirent ensuite Tastuha dans un petit bar-restaurant de la ville, où Ryuichi donnait un concert privé, et pour lequel ils avaient été conviés. Shuichi était aux anges de cette petite surprise préparée par le frère de son chéri. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé à inviter Yuki, mais Hiro fit remarquer, avec raison, que dès que Yuki aurait eu connaissance de la destination, il n'aurait pas mis longtemps avant de faire demi-tour, et qu'il aurait été par ailleurs inutile d'essayer de l'en dissuader. C'est cependant l'esprit légèrement perturbé par son très léger accrochage avec Yuki qu'il profita néanmoins de cette soirée avec joie et enthousiasme.

De retour trois heures plus tard à l'appartement, il retrouva son romancier dans le fauteuil du salon, qu'il le savait occuper que lorsqu'il était seul dans l'appartement, profondément endormi, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil. Ne voulant pas le réveiller le moins du monde, il se contenta de le recouvrir d'un plaid afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid et s'allongea lui-même sur le canapé adjacent, enveloppé lui aussi dans quelque chose de chaud, incapable d'occuper le lit quand Yuki n'y était pas non plus.

Il se réveilla en sursaut plus tard dans la matinée, par un Yuki qui s'affairait visiblement à faire Dieu seul savait quoi. Il se releva du canapé, le plaid s'étant fait la malle dans la nuit, et vit Yuki mettre ses chaussures d'une main, l'autre pianotant rageusement sur son téléphone portable. Quand ce dernier vit le chanteur en pleine possession de ses moyens, et avant que Shuichi lui demande quoi que ce soit, il lui lança.

« Oui, je sors, et non ce n'est pas ta sœur qui me l'a gentiment proposé mais moi qui le lui ai demandé ! »

Tirade qui précéda le claquement de la porte d'entrée quand Yuki sorti sans attendre la question de Shuichi qui resta un long moment planté là, relativement bouche-bée.

Se remémorant sa soirée d'hier, il prit son propre téléphone et composa le numéro de Tatsuha.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Yuki ?!_

_\- Ouch, Shuichi, ne crie pas comme ça si tôt le matin …_

_\- Il est furieux contre moi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !_

_\- Ah ? C'est donc comme ça qu'il a réagi … J'aurais dû m'en douter. »_

La colère de Shuichi était palpable, surtout maintenant qu'il avait compris que cet excès de colère de la part de son romancier n'était dû qu'à une mauvaise farce du frère de ce dernier.

_« Tatsuha, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

_\- T'énerve pas ! Je lui ai juste envoyé un message hier pendant la soirée en lui disant qu'on s'amusait beaucoup toi et moi, et qu'il était inutile qu'il t'attende puisqu'on ne savait pas à quelle heure on allait rentrer._

_\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!_

_\- Je voulais voir sa réaction, le faire cogiter un petit peu ! J'avoue que ça dépasse quand même largement mes espérances … Ce qui est plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs. Tu m'as bien dit que vous vous étiez pris le chou avant de partir, non ?_

_\- Oui … Il a réagi assez bizarrement. Enfin, tu sais, plus que d'habitude quoi. Il a insisté pour savoir où j'allais et avec qui, et vu que je ne voulais pas lui répondre …_

_\- Oh, je vois. Alors Eiri peut être comme ça aussi, alors. Mince, mon frère à des sentiments … »_

Le ton était clairement moqueur, bien que Tatsuha semblait satisfait de cette trouvaille.

_« Non, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_\- Rien. Bon, je retourne me coucher, salut !_

_\- Tatsu… ! »_

Seul le bip de l'appareil lui répondit. Il se rassit sur le canapé en baillant, puis finit par se rendormir également.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le réveilla un peu plus tard. Un message de Maiko.

« Yuki-San n'avait pas franchement l'air d'avoir envie de le faire, mais je préfère te prévenir quand même qu'on risque de passer la journée ensemble lui et moi, donc ne l'attend pas pour déjeuner. Salut ! »

Shuichi cligna des yeux et tout devient clair. Surtout la jalousie qui s'emparait en lui en cet instant, et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.  
Yuki? Jaloux? Sans doute l'une des plus belles journées de toute sa vie.


	8. Track 8 : Celebration

**Titre : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi (Rating selon le chapitre : K+ la plupart du temps)

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

« Hiro, je crois ... Je crois que Yuki me cache quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? » fit distraitement son meilleur ami

Shuichi lui tournait autour depuis un bon quart d'heure, faisant les cents pas en se triturant les doigts, tandis qu'Hiro était couché à plat ventre sur son lit feuilletant un magazine, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, attendant le bon moment.

« Hier, quand je suis rentré du studio, il a raccroché son téléphone précipitamment, comme si je l'avais surpris, tu vois? Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en allant à la cuisine, il a ramassé rapidement un papier qui traînait sous la table basse du salon, et l'a enfoncé dans la poche de son jean. La semaine dernière, il s'est absenté une soirée complète pour faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui. Et ça fait bien quelque chose comme deux semaines qu'il m'interdit formellement de mettre un pied dans son bureau ! Il me tient à l'écart, il y a un truc qu'il ne veut pas que je sache ou que je vois ! Il est super distant et sur ses gardes ! Hiro, tu penses qu'il cache un truc grave? Il est peut-être malade ! Mais genre, gravement ! Ou alors ... Oh mon dieu ... Si ça se trouve, il me trompe ! Hiro ! »

Shuichi commençait à succomber au stress et sanglotait maintenant devant un Hiro impassible.

« T'es parano, Shu.

\- Mais non, je t'assure ! Il y a un truc qui cloche ... »

Timing parfait. Justement ce dont Hiro avait besoin pour mettre son plan diabolique à exécution.

« Arrêtes, il a toujours été comme ça avec toi.

\- Hiro? Non, tu te trompes, depuis quelques temps il est plus ... Je veux dire, moins ... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Mais si ! C'est vrai avant il était méchant, il me mettait dehors quand ça l'arrangeait et jouait peut-être ...

\- Sans doute; glissa Hiro dans sa tirade

\- ... avec moi mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, je le sais ! Il est gentil avec moi, il me fait parfois des câlins sans que j'ai besoin de lui demander, il est beaucoup plus doux quand il me parle ... Il m'a dit même qu'il m'aimait, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

\- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. » Ricana Hiro, qui tourna une page de son magazine

Shuichi, le visage rougit par les larmes silencieuse, ne comprenait pas le manque total de réaction de la part de son meilleur ami, et son ton moqueur le désarçonnait.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend? » Il ne comprenait pas. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui, à la fin?! » Il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement qu'il subissait depuis ce matin. « D'abord Seguchi qui se moque de nos dernières ventes d'album, alors qu'un groupe moins populaire que nous a soit-disant réussi à faire mieux. Fujisaki qui me traite de nouveau comme si j'étais un imbécile fini. Même Maiko, ma propre sœur, m'a envoyé un message assassin ce matin, sans la moindre raison ! Et maintenant toi qui critique mon Yuki alors que tu ne sais rien du tout ! » S'écria-t-il pour finir

« Tu m'as posé une question, je t'ai répondu, c'est tout. Pour le reste, tu le connais mieux que moi ton Yuki. Et je reste persuadé que tu t'en fais pour rien, comme à chaque fois. » Le ton était à présent cassant, et Shuichi maintenant furieux n'avait rien à répliquer à cela.

\- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Navré de t'avoir dérangé avec mes petits problèmes sans importance. Je m'en vais ! »

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et Hiro suivit des yeux son meilleur ami quitter la pièce, satisfait. Il empoigna son téléphone portable, envoyant un message à son destinataire qui le rappela aussitôt.

« Oui, il vient tout juste de partir » ... « Oh que non, il est vraiment furax, et la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, il a disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant au moins deux heures, donc ça devrait être largement suffisant. » ... « En effet, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait vraiment gobé l'histoire de Seguchi, alors qu'il sait qu'on est numéro un des charts depuis des semaines, et je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Seguchi ai insisté pour participer. Je pense que l'accumulation d'aujourd'hui à du le rendre plus débile qu'il ne l'est déjà. » ... « Ahah, y'a que toi qui ai le droit, c'est ça? D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit dans ce cas. Par contre, j'ai bien peur d'avoir du forcer un peu pour le faire réagir, j'espère qu'il ne fera pas de bêtises. Il peut devenir imprévisible quand il est dans cet état. » ... « Oui, je sais, mais je n'ai trouvé d'autre. Bon, je passe prendre Ayaka et on arrive. Bye »

Hiro raccrocha rapidement et soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose pire que s'attirer les foudres de Shuichi, c'était de s'attirer celles du chéri de ce dernier. La soirée s'annonçait particulière. Il espérait cependant que Shuichi ne lui en veuille pas pour ce qu'il avait été obligé de dire.

Shuichi de son côté avez encore du mal à digérer avoir eu cette conversation avec Hiro, son ami de toujours, qui l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Ses pleurs avaient redoublés quand il était sorti de l'appartement, et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse ahurissante. Il avait la vague impression d'être revenu à ses débuts de sa relation avec Yuki, lequel l'ignorait et se foutait de lui éperdument, inconnu du grand public, et gamin à ses heures. Pourquoi? Il avait changé, évolué, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tout semblait avoir régressé de cette façon?  
Ayant marché pendant près d'une bonne heure pour essayer de se calmer, sa fuite l'avait conduit dans ce parc, là où tout avait commencé, les peines comme les joies. La nuit s'étendait déjà sur Tokyo et de rares étoiles illuminaient le ciel. Assis sur un banc, Shuichi leva son regard, et tel qu'il venait de se le promettre, une dernière larme dévala sa joue. Il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez Yuki, aucune envie de passer la nuit chez ses parents, il ne souhaitait pas non plus se rendre à son travail le lendemain; cette longue journée l'ayant vidé de ses maigres forces. Il ne voulait rien de tout cela mais avait-il vraiment le choix? Sans argent sur lui, la batterie de son téléphone à sec, les poches de son jean ne contenant que la clef du romancier, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Il quitta de ce fait le parc avec regret, espérant que sa soirée se passe mieux que le reste de sa journée.

* * *

Hiro se mordillait la lèvre inférieure devant un Yuki, bras croisés, qui le fixait durement de son regard froid.

« Deux heures, hein? »

En dehors du fait que ce crétin (ils n'étaient vraiment pas amis pour rien) avait utilisé sa relation avec Shuichi pour embobiner ce dernier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine forme d'inquiétude. Comme Hiro le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, Shuichi pouvait devenir totalement imprévisible quand il est ainsi poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Quel imbécile de l'avoir volontairement mêlé dans la conversation, mais d'un autre côté, pour espérer une vive réaction de la part du chanteur, il fallait au moins ça.

Maiko se risqua à intervenir avant que ça dégénère. Elle posa sa main calmement sur l'un des avant-bras du romancier, dont le regard s'adoucit légèrement.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire Yuki-San, Shuichi revient toujours ici quoi qu'il arrive, n'est-ce pas? »

Oui, cet idiot revenait toujours ... Et là, il avait du retard ! Il l'avait connu bien plus rapide que ça ! Là, il dépasse carrément l'horaire autorisé. Pourquoi mettait-il donc autant de temps?! Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur l'assemblée regroupée dans son salon et lançaient à présent des éclairs. Sérieusement, toute cette mise en scène était-elle vraiment nécessaire? Pour annoncer un truc aussi simple, ils auraient pu tout simplement organiser un banquet à NG plutôt qu'une surprise dont la simple préparation avait toute les chances d'avoir blessé son chanteur. Parce que oui, bien évidemment, il avait en premier lieu refusé en bloc quand on lui avait demandé de participer à cette petite surprise.

Mais c'est bien parce que le sujet principal de cette petite sauterie était le démon qui partageait sa vie, et uniquement pour cette raison, qu'il avait tout de même accepté de se prêter au jeu. Mais il était clair qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup-là, car peu habitué à ce genre de chose, il avait manqué plusieurs fois de se faire griller par Shuichi, et selon les dire de Nakano, le chanteur n'avait visiblement pas très bien vécu la chose. Il se rassurait cependant de voir que son meilleur ami avait visiblement merdé plus que lui. Pourquoi faire les choses simples quand on pouvait les faire compliquées? Il savait que toute cette mascarade était une putain de mauvaise idée.

Yuki fulminait tandis que les autres invités commençaient aussi à être mal à l'aise. Hiroshi, plus que les autres, semblait abattu et rempli remords.  
Maiko mastiquait frénétiquement les ongles d'une main, et Fujisaki tripotait les pans de sa veste. Shuichi avait quitté l'appartement d'Hiro il y avait maintenant pas loin de trois fichues heures. Ce dernier sembla par ailleurs se réveiller.

« C'est de ma faute, je vais le chercher. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le bruit d'une clef que l'on insère dans une serrure retentit dans le calme pesant de la pièce. Shuichi poussa la porte et se figea. Il croisa le regard visiblement soulagé de Yuki puis ceux penauds de ses amis qui se tenaient derrière lui. Puis il vit les décorations de la pièce devenue méconnaissable, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Pourquoi ces banderoles et ses ballons, il se le demandait. Durant son inspection, Maiko fut la première à régir, et fit un pas en avant pour se mettre à côté du romancier et lança un hésitant :

« Su... Surprise ! »

Et visiblement, c'était loupé.

Shuichi n'eut aucun changement facial particulier, aucune réaction d'aucune sorte. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Maiko, affolée, fit de nouveau un pas en avant afin de le suivre, mais Yuki l'arrêta.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Puis il sorti à son tour sans attendre la moindre réponse. Il pressa cependant le pas pour éviter que Shuichi ne disparaisse de nouveau Dieu sait où. Il prit les escaliers puisque l'ascenseur n'avait visiblement pas été utilisé, et trouva Shuichi tout simplement assis sur la dernière marche de celui-ci. Il s'installa à côté de lui, et eut un sourire discret à la vue de son chanteur boudant comme un enfant. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui.

« Si j'en tue un ou deux, tu penses que je vais avoir des problèmes?

\- Va savoir, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. »

Shuichi ricana.

« Cette mise en scène, c'est en quel honneur?

\- Tu ne préfères pas attendre d'être là-haut pour le savoir?

\- Disons que ... Je suis encore un tout petit peu énervé, là.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas ... »

Yuki sorti de ses poches une feuille de papier, qui avait visiblement été pliée et dépliée un bon nombre de fois, et la tendit au chanteur qui le regarda, interrogatif. Ouvrant le document, les yeux de Shuichi pétillèrent d'émotion.

« C'est ... Yuki, c'est ...

\- Seguchi a eu l'info depuis une quinzaine de jours, les deux débiles qui te servent d'amis ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien te dire jusqu'à la publication de la liste complète. J'imagine qu'avec ce qu'ils t'avaient préparé aujourd'hui, tu n'y avais pas fait attention.

\- Oui, ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête mais ... Les Japan Gold Disc Awards ... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait une nomination ...

\- Deux, en réalité. »

Yuki lui reprit la feuille des mains de Shuichi qui eut un mal fou à la lâcher.

« Meilleur artiste et Album de l'année, on peut dire que Bad Luck ne fait pas les choses à moitié. »

Shuichi était sidéré, mais incroyablement ravi.

« Mais alors, tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ... ?

\- Il fallait te garder loin de l'appart' pendant un temps pour tout préparer, puisque tes amis préféraient fêter ça en petit comité, plutôt qu'en grande pompe au studio. Ils n'ont visiblement rien trouvé de mieux que te mettre en rogne volontairement pour que tu restes sagement dans ton coin. Leur stupidité n'a décidément aucune limite.

\- Hum ... »

Shuichi semblait dubitatif.

« Tu n'es pas content?

\- Si, bien sûr, j'ai juste du mal à me faire l'idée, c'est comme dans un rêve ...

\- Oh, crois-moi, le salon transformé en buffet et le karaoké installé sur la TV, c'est bien réel. Même chose pour la présence de tes stupides amis, j'en ai bien peur »

Shuichi fit un grand sourire et lui sauta dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin, et Yuki se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Il lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :

« Félicitations. » et le chanteur rougit de plaisir. «Merci, Eiri. »

Ils remontèrent ainsi tous les deux côte à côte et Yuki laissa le soin à la vedette du jour d'entrer le premier. Il toisa l'assistance avant de se tourner vers Hiro qui se demanda à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Finalement, Shuichi lui fait un sourire moqueur en lui lançant :

« Tu sais, t'aurais tout simplement pu m'avertir d'une promo de Pocky au centre commercial ou un truc du genre, ça aurait fonctionné aussi.

\- Je ... je n'y avais pas pensé. Ahah, désolé vieux ! »

Shuichi lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant et Hiro croisa le regard de Yuki qui signifiait clairement quelque chose comme : "Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe les tiennes." Maiko rejoignit les garçons dans l'embrassade en lançant un discret "Désolée" à son frère qui ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et Fujisaki se contenta de lui taper l'épaule amicalement.

Yuki, resté à l'écart, avait du mal à supporter le bordel que les six jeunes gens (Tatsuha s'étant invité à la fête) faisaient en chantant à tue-tête dans le salon, mais la joie qui irradiait de son chanteur valait bien ce (petit mais néanmoins pénible) sacrifice.


	9. Track 9 : I got ya

**Titre : **La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (ou pas.)

**Pairing** : ShuuEi / **Rating** : K

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiendront jamais, je le sais bien mais Maki Murakami me laisse jouer avec de temps à autre :D (Je ne lui laisse pas le choix)

**Résumé **: Tranches de vie sur le couple Shuichi / Eiri (avec apparition d'autres personnages de la série)

* * *

Un peu de guimauve pour commencer cette nouvelle année ^-^

* * *

Yuki fixa la chose, dubitatif.

C'était rectangulaire, enveloppé de papier orange, entouré d'un ruban rose. Typique. Avec un peu d'imagination, l'image de son idiot de chanteur se superposa à la petite boite qui contenait visiblement son cadeau d'anniversaire. Shuichi entouré d'un ruban, surplombé d'un nœud ; risible au possible.

Bien malgré lui, il grogna de mécontentement. Il se souvenait parfaitement ces trois dernières semaines avoir sommé Shuichi de ne PAS lui faire la moindre surprise. Lui n'en prenait pas la peine non plus, et Shuichi ne s'en était jamais plaint. Peut-être était-ce une façon pour lui de lui faire remarquer qu'il en souhaitait également de sa part ? Non, Shuichi n'était pas aussi manipulateur.

Quoi que ...

Il était cependant tiraillé entre l'envie de le jeter par la fenêtre et l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. Maudit soit cet imbécile qui n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête ! Et maudit soit sa propre curiosité, accessoirement.

Yuki contourna toutefois la chose qui traînait sur la table du salon, et pénétra dans sa sacro-sainte cuisine, temple de la sérénité et de la caféine.

Il revient ensuite sur ses pas, le regard se posant automatiquement sur la boite qui, à son grand dam, traînait toujours sur la table. Puis il passa devant sans même s'arrêter, prenant la fuite côté bureau pour s'empêcher d'en déchirer prestement l'emballage.

La même scène se répéta plusieurs fois dans la journée, sa retenue se faisant de moins en moins présente jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se planter devant l'objet du délit, bras croisés, prêt à lui faire la peau.

Heureux (ou malheureux) hasard, Shuichi décida de ce moment pour rentrer du travail. Yuki entendit une paire de baskets être balancée sur le sol et un sac suivre le même mouvement, et assista de son regard noir et accusateur à l'entrée de son idiot de chanteur qui se figea à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Yuki?, interrogea ce dernier

\- Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu n'a pas compris dans la phrase : " Je ne souhaite pas de cadeau, pas la peine de m'en faire un. "

\- Mais ... !

\- Non, pas de mais ! T'es vraiment lourd à faire toujours comme bon te semble, à ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit ! »

Shuichi baissa la tête, semble-t-il blessé. Yuki soupira. Toujours la même rengaine. Shuichi va se mettre à pleurer si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Yuki ne va pas le supporter, lui dira que ce n'est rien et de ne pas recommencer, et Shuichi lui sautera dans les bras en le lui promettant pour mieux oublier cette promesse le lendemain.

À son grand étonnement cependant, Shuichi marmonna d'un ton qui ne contenait aucun sanglot une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Shuichi, si tu veut que je te comprenne, exprimes-toi clairement. Demanda donc le romancier, exaspéré.

\- J'ai dis, ce cadeau n'est pas pour toi. »

Un ange passa.

« Quoi?

\- C'est pour Hiro, un peu en avance, mais j'avais peur qu'il n'y en ai plus alors je l'ai acheté tout de suite. Et j'ai juste oublié de le ranger ... »

Quand Shuichi releva timidement la tête, il fit face à un Yuki figé. Sur lequel il pouvait voir un nombre incroyable de choses, pour une fois. Il s'empêcha de toute ses forces de ne pas sourire face à son attitude et se contenta de prendre la boite avec lui, finissant d'achever Yuki, perdu dans ses pensées.

« D'accord. »

Donc, ce cadeau n'était pas pour lui.

« Très bien. »

Il avait fait une scène a Shuichi alors qu'il avait finalement fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais pourquoi donc se sentait-il pour le coup très déçu de cela? Incompréhensible. Bien, ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu es finalement capable d'écouter, le choc est rude. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai du travail ... »

Son départ de la pièce ressembla à une fugue et Shuichi laissa fleurir un sourire sournois sur son visage. Il se frottait les mains intérieurement, étant maintenant persuadé que malgré ses paroles, son romancier désirait un cadeau de sa part ! Yuki se fit incroyablement discret tout au long de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, Yuki se dirigea au radar chercher sa drogue matinale, ayant une journée très chargée. Shuichi ne devait pas être parti depuis très longtemps, puisqu'une tasse de café chaud et des croissants l'attendaient sagement sur la table. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls.

Cette satané boite orange réapparaissait sous ses yeux mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un mot qui l'accompagnait. Soupirant, il lut le mot, et ses yeux brillèrent. Puis il ouvrit la boite, et soupira légèrement, vaincu par KO par son chanteur.

Tandis qu'il tournait et retournait l'objet entre ses doigts avec un plaisir évident, abandonnant volontiers l'odeur du café qui l'appelait, il se fit la promesse que Shuichi allait chèrement payer pour s'être gentiment foutu de lui. Parole de Yuki !

Après avoir dévoré les croissants et emporté le café dans son bureau, la boite échoua lamentablement dans la poubelle et le mot resta ouvert sur la table.

_« J'ai une ouïe très sélective, tu devrais le savoir. Mais je préfère plutôt prendre en compte ce que je lis dans tes yeux. Joyeux Anniversaire, Eiri. Je t'aime ! »_


End file.
